


Untitled Reunion Porn

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [19]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.  The Dead and the Dying missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Reunion Porn

Nasir closes his eyes, lips trembling as he lowers himself and is filled to back of fucking teeth.

To be united thus with Agron is gift from gods he cannot comprehend. Tears of joy at reunion once again overflow, falling hotly to Agron’s chest. 

With fingertips Agron rubs wetness into his uninjured skin.

“Do not leave me again!” Nasir demands, tempting fates, for any man can fall in battle. Yet he is unable to keep silent on worst fear.

When Agron takes his chin in his fingers shudder runs through Nasir. “I cannot make such promise. But know that if I am ever again gone from you it will not be willingly.”

As if to emphasize point, Agron thrusts up into him.

“You will re-injure yourself,” Nasir protests shakily.

“I am not injured here,” says Agron, fucking him harder until Nasir is off-balance, resting hands gingerly upon Agron’s shoulders.

Nasir’s climax is accompanied by long, blinding white flash of light which he has never before seen. 

Nasir nearly panics, but soon he can see Agron again. Agron is crying.

Nasir strokes his face. “I am here now, I will keep you safe.”


End file.
